


The One without the Team

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: For ktoth04 who gave the prompt "package". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktoth04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktoth04/gifts).



> For ktoth04 who gave the prompt "package". 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Teyla absently stroked her belly as she lit yet more candles, trying to emulate a calm she did not feel. She was worried about Jeannie and about her daughter, Madison, who sent them all such colourful pictures. And she was worried about her own child. It was getting harder to hide her condition, and although she was sure that her team would not notice unless she was actively giving birth, she had begun to avoid the female members of the expedition, certain that they would pick up on the changes. And this was what was hitting her the hardest. She wanted to tell her friends, her family. She wanted to talk about the changes to her body with a woman who wasn’t Keller; enjoyable though she found her friendship, she was a doctor and prone to focus on the biological aspects. It was at times like this, when she had the chance for true reflection, that she missed Kate. She hadn’t been the most popular person on Atlantis, but she had been Teyla’s friend, and one that she could see and spend time with certain that they would not be interrupted by her team.

And now Rodney’s sister was missing, endangered because of them. Rodney was blaming himself all the way through the gate, Ronon and Sheppard tight-lipped behind him. She had wanted to go with them, partly, but the situation had not warranted it – Sheppard had said that they could handle it along with the SGC and Teyla had gratefully agreed.

She was not used to seeing herself as a coward, but that was how she felt right now. If only she could find her people, she felt sure that connection would sustain her. So many times she’d come close to revealing her secret, only to swallow the words and watch them fester within her.

Teyla lit the final candle and eased onto the floor. It wouldn’t be much longer now when this would be an impossible task, so she savoured the moment. Perhaps meditating would help her decide how, and when, to break the news to her team.

As she felt the new life within her stir she hoped that John and Ronon and Rodney would understand, that they would be there for her and her child. Without her people they were all she had left and she wasn’t sure that she could do this without them.


End file.
